1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a printed circuit board mounted onto a body of a thin-type computer or the like.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-301424 filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, when a printed circuit board is mounted inside the (main) body of a thin-type computer or the like, the printed circuit board is attached to a portion of the body via screws, or a mechanism (such as guide rails) for holding the printed circuit board is necessary.
However, combining the printed circuit board and the body via screws is a time-consuming job including an attaching or detaching operation, and using a mechanism for holding the printed circuit board also requires a time-consuming job for providing such a mechanism in the body.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic component, easily attached to or detached from a target body, without using a holding mechanism at the body side.
Therefore, the present invention provides an electronic component which has an electronic circuit and is provided in a body of a device, the electronic component comprising:
a main portion having a plate shape which enables this portion to be inserted in the body; and
elastic members, provided at the top and bottom faces of the main portion, for pushing the main portion towards an inner face of the body when the main portion is inserted into the body, so as to fit the main portion in the body.
According to this structure, the electronic component can be fit in the body (of a device) only by inserting the main portion (that is, by inserting the electronic component) into the body. Therefore, the attaching/detaching operation is very easy, and conventional time-consuming jobs such as combining the component with the body by using screws are unnecessary, thereby reducing the necessary processes. In addition, it is unnecessary to provide a mechanism (such as guide rails) for holding the electronic component in the body of a target device. Therefore, a flexible design and a compact body can be realized. Furthermore, the elastic members function as cushioning material with respect to vibrations or the like, thereby improving the impact or shock resistance of the electronic component.
In the above structure, the elastic members may be plate springs whose base ends are fixed to the main portion in a manner such that each plate spring extends slanting backwards with respect to the insertion direction of the main body. Accordingly, the main portion, that is, the electronic component, can be easily inserted and the inserted component is firmly fixed.
In a preferable arrangement, the elastic members are attached at least to a rear-side edge of the main portion with respect to the insertion direction of the main body, in a manner such that the elastic members cover an opening of the body when the main body is inserted from the opening in the body. Accordingly, the inside of the body cannot be observed from the outside; thus, it is unnecessary to provide a cover or the like at the opening of the body and necessary parts for the body of the device can be reduced.